


Devastation

by goodstoryfan



Series: Destruction [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Torture, Season/Series 04, TMNT 2007 Movie References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodstoryfan/pseuds/goodstoryfan
Summary: The rumbling stops suddenly, jerking them all forward. Leonardo rights himself, standing away from the rest of them. The others look out the window, staring horrified at the empty expanse of space.“Did that just happen?” April asks, terror and disbelief laced through her words.Sequel to Desolation!!!!
Series: Destruction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Devastation

“You monsters!” The woman struggles to get up from where she was thrown into the dirt. Her young son rushes to her side to help her, but she pulls him behind her, shielding him from the greasy federale in front of her. 

He leans in close, cigar still hanging from his mouth as he talks. “We appreciate the generous donation for the continued protection of your village.” 

A man, maybe her husband, lunges forward at him when he gets close to the woman, but stops when the machine guns change their position. The greasy man grins and brushes the necklace resting on her chest with the tips of his fingers before he yanks it off. “After all, the jungle can be a very dangerous place.” 

The federale laughs maliciously, his gang joining in with him, and clambers into the Jeep at the edge of the village, overly full from their pillage. 

They take a makeshift path through the jungle, only able to see with the few beams of light sneaking through the heavy foliage above them. The air is heavy with silence, broken only by the laughs of the federales. The driver suddenly slams on the breaks, the passengers getting thrown forward violently. 

“Idiota! Watch where you're going!” The leader yells at the small driver. 

The driver explains quickly, “There's a log on the road, señor….that wasn't there an hour ago?” 

The leader gets angry, “Well, if you’re not too busy, REMOVE IT! Cortez! Andelay!” 

One of the men jumps out of the Jeep, landing hard onto the mossy ground. He grabs the winch from the Jeep and starts dragging it to the log. None of the federales in the Jeep notice that he’s gone until it’s too late. 

The driver tries to search the jungle with his eyes. He grips the steering wheel tightly, his hands shaking. “Dios mios.” 

The other soldier exits the car, his machine gun at the ready. A chain wraps around the soldier, pulling him up into the trees, completely disappearing from view. The gun lands on the ground, its owner missing. 

“Who are you?! Show yourself!” The leader screams into the darkness. 

The driver is out of the Jeep now, looking at the gun nervously. “The ghost of the jungle.” He breathes harshly. “He punishes those who prey upon the weak. He’s coming-” The body of one of the soldiers falls in front of the driver and he screams. “I just remembered! I left the stove on. My wife hates that!” The driver runs down the path, his heart almost beating out of his chest. 

“Coward! Get back here!” The leader howls, shaking his machete. 

The driver’s response is faint. “You’re on your own, jefe!” 

The leader twists around, trying to see any sign of movement in the darkness surrounding him. “SHOW YOURSELF! DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH?!” He gets a sinking feeling, like he’s being watched. Like he’s being stalked. 

The leader catches a flash of white eyes in the trees, eyes like the devil, and starts running through the jungle, slashing at the plants that dare get in his way. He stumbles, rolling down a small hill, his machete falling out of his hand. He crawls forward, snatching it up and rising to his feet. He points the machete at the darkness, circling quickly. “I’m not afraid of a ghost!” 

A soft thud sounds behind him and his whole body freezes. His mind is yelling at him to move at the soft swish of a sword, but the rest of him can’t cooperate. The leader knows what death is when he hears a quiet, “ _You should be._ ” 

Birds nearby are startled at the sudden scream. 

The Jeep is returned to the village, much to the surprise and joy of the people. The ghost does not dwell on that matter though. He stares at the newspaper he fished from the Jeep, a sense of dread filling him that he doesn’t quite understand. ‘Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!’. It’s nothing dangerous at first glance and yet he knows what could be at stake. 

He must return. 

* * *

He can’t find them. The city is in flames, militarized dinosaurs rampaging all over the streets and they are nowhere to be seen. He knows their character and how hard they fight for this city, they must be here somewhere. 

While he is searching, he takes down the dinosaur soldiers with ease. His time in the jungle has honed his camouflage skills and the soldiers never see the ghost coming until it’s too late. He follows a pair that have a clear destination in mind, their guns firing up as they run towards the park. 

There is a strange contraption in the middle, soldiers protecting it from all sides. He watches from the shadows, wondering what is going on. There are mutants he has never met chained by their side and some he does know trying to reach the contraption. He narrows his eyes at Tiger Claw fighting a dinosaur general. He sees the rhinoceros and the pig fighting together as well. They all would never be here unless- 

Burning rage hisses through his body like deadly poison, screeching and demanding for a release as he watches the scene before him. His master and his supposed master fighting together, forces to be reckoned with. He was right not to trust the rat. 

It’s like a geyser erupting as he strikes the dinosaur closest to him repeatedly, fury sweeping off him in waves. He keeps a close eye on the duo as he takes out dinosaurs from the edge of the scene. He never checked to see if he had finished his kill that night, more concerned with getting his brothers to safety. He was used as a pawn, a weapon, in Master’s quest to finish his vendetta and now, it seems that Master has sired a new vendetta. Leonardo will not rest until Master is dead. His creation will be his own doom. 

His attention is pulled at the arrival of his brothers, all of whom look unscathed. He notes his position, making sure they can not see him. As soon as the battle is done and his brothers are safe, he will disappear once more. He may stay closer this time to keep an eye, but he is more dangerous to them this close. 

A sudden yell that fills him with dread, a yell that shouldn’t, turns his head and he stills. The rat, finally able to reach the desired contraption, turned his back to his master and that was his final, fatal mistake. He gasps for air, Master’s gauntlet erupting out of his chest. Leonardo turns to find his brothers and sees pure horror and grief as they reach out for him. Blind rage courses through his veins, making him tighten his fists so tightly that his knuckles are a greenish-white.

Fury becomes him once again as he flits across the battlefield, striking Master hard before he can react. He slices across his face, knocking his coveted helmet off and revealing his true disfigured self. Leonardo stands above his master, one foot on his chest. He wants nothing more than to make this a slow and agonizing death. He can hear the soft cries of Mikey behind him. 

Shredder looks at him, sickly elated. “I have finally won.” He begins to laugh and his mind flashes to that night. 

Leonardo drives his sword through his neck into the ground beneath him, watching as the red bubbles up and Shredder chokes on his own blood. He keeps a steady hand on the hilt, peering into his face, making sure the darkness has dissipated for good. 

A strange force starts to whip everything around him and he looks away from his master’s face to see a black hole at the center of the park, sucking in everything around it. He looks over to see if his brothers are safe before clutching onto his sword to remain grounded. A bright white ship straight from the skies above lowers in front of them, a robot exiting quickly from the doors. “Hurry!” It chirps. “We haven’t much time!” 

Leonardo hears his brothers and the humans question the trustworthiness of the robot before they decide they have no choice. He looks to the black hole before him, a quick solution to his problems, before he sighs. His brothers could still be in danger and therefore, the battle is not over yet. 

Leonardo pulls the sword from his master’s corpse and sprints aboard the ship, the doors closing behind him with a finality. 

“Everyone, hold on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Everything has been kinda of crazy lately and I almost died, but I'm so happy to be writing again! I'm not going to promise anything on when chapters will come out, but the next one should be soon! This one is too short for my liking, but I wanted to post something. 
> 
> Also, just wanted to say that the episodes The Deadly Venom, Turtles in Time, and Tale of the Yokai from season three do not happen in my story and any episode from there until the end of season three still happens, just not with Leo. These storylines might come up later on, but for right now they don't exist. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
